Missing Daughter
by Alex-Belikov16384
Summary: :issa was rapped when her and rose were on "break" and gave birth to a daughter who was sent to a foster home now they are takingher back to court home here is her story First fanfic so plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

A month before Rose and Lissa were taken back to the academy, Lissa was rapped and gave birth to a daughter. She named her Alexandria Lettelle _ she did not give her a last name because she was given to an orphanage. Fourteen years later Alex now has lived with a family her whole life or at least what she knows of. Her parents never told her she was adopted or that she wasn't human. She is a freshman at Bolton High School in Tennessee. This is about how one day two guardians find her and take her far away from home.

Chapter 1

I wake up at the god awful hour of 5 am to get ready for school. I get in the shower so I can brush and style my hair that everyone loves except me. It is a medium blond that is silky soft but really curly but thankfully soft curls not tight curls that would be awful to brush, lat goes past my shoulder blades but not mid back layered. After I get out I put on my favorite skinny jeans and cute ankle boot with a off the shoulder dance t-shirt.( pick on profile). My make up is a pale base because I am sooo pale my mom says I get it from my dad's side since he is germen. Black eyeliner and mascara with a bit of lip gloss and I am ready to go.

At school I meet all my friends outside of biology waiting for our teacher to show up. School went by fast except French. I hate our teacher Mrs. Hinkle so much I wish she would be swallowed by the earth and never resurface. Also art my favorite class were we can be free to do almost whatever and is something even in a big school I am still one off the best at. I may sound consisted or mean but I'm really not. Most of my friends cough cough Hannah cough Chris cough think I am a goody-two-shoes.

At the end of the day when I was walking to the portables for life time wellness (P.E.) I saw a man and woman in a car with tinted windows staring at me. It was so creepy. The man was very serious and scary looking with brown hair and sharp brown eyes, the woman was shorter with her hair in a ponytail that was wavy and dark brown almost black and dark chocolate brown eyes that were not as scary. But something in my gut was telling me 'Hey they are just like me.' Kinda weird.

A few weeks later and I was starting to freek th man and woman were there everyday and when we actually had to be in the gym I would see them in the hallways. And my friends were starting to notice them to.

"Hey Alex did it seem like those people are staring at us?" asks my friend Katherine.

"Yah it seem like they are." Lillian said quietly but it seems to have cought there attenchion so we quickly left for our next class.

*******Time Pass*****October 29************

Today I am 15 so happy I got a new phone that looks like a blackberry but is the Ace and is white so cool and new cloths. School was intrusting to say the least. But in between 6th period and 7th thy started to walk towards me and I was scared so I ran. They started to chase me but man they are fast. They grabbed my arms.

"Stop we are here to take you home." The tall scary guy said in a deep voice that held no emotion.

"Dimitri let your mask go your scaring the poor girl. Alexandria we need you to come with us we are not here to hurt you just bring you to safety." the lady tried to sooth me.

"H-h-hh-how d-d-do you kn-k-know me?" I stuttered.

"We will tell you soon but some one is after you and we are here to save you."

"I need to call my mom and Daddy." I said almost in tears.

I tried to run but the guy Dimitri ran after and tackled me. I was now so scared I thought that any of the worst things could happen. I was now in tears trying to get away.

"DIMITRI STOP! She is scared. You are going to scar her for life or we are going to get in a lot of trouble."

Dimitri got of me and the lady came over.

"Hey I'm Rosse I am a close fiend of your mother and we are here to pick you up."Rose said in a soft gental wisper.

"Aren't you a little young to be close friends with my mom there is like a 20 year age difference."

"Wait who do you think is your mom?"

"Katherine McGruder."

"Well this sucks. Alex I have to say I'm sorry to tell you this but you are adopted your birth mom was rapped at the age of 17 and then was pregnant with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the review and idk when my next post will be I will try to make them about once a week.**

_WHAT!_ We used to joke about it saying that I was because I never looked anything like my family but this is not possible…

"Why should I believe anything you say I don't even know you?"

"Well that is a good question. But we are planning to take you home because you are needed to help save our world from destruction." Says Dimitri in a very serious almost keep mask like face.

"….?"

"If you come with us we will explain everything in the car we don't have much time." Rose is already heading to their car as she shouts over her shoulder.

I ran to keep up with them cuse my stupid curiosity had to get the best of me. If I was a smart as some people clame that I am I would have turned around and gone to class but noo I'm to stupid for that. And now that I think of it now is the time the person is rapped, killed, or both man I'm stupid.

************TIME BREAK*************************************************************

We are now on a plain to were ever "court" is, well that's what Rose said so I have no clue were we are going.

They are sooooo boring I mean come on. Rose is asleep and has been since we took off and all Dimitri does is read his book I mean come on. Well I probably would to but we just had to leave immediately so I have nothing but my purse and the clothes on my back they even disconnected my cell phone now how am I supposed to live. Ugh the flight attendant at least said we hae 30 minutes till they will give us food and this first class stuff is very nice I've only ever been in couch before.

***********TIME BREAK****************************************************************

Once we landed this really tall thin lady ran up and almost tackled me in a hug. Can you say creepy. Now she is crying cuse I feel her tears getting my curly hair wet.

"O Rose she is just so beautiful. I can't believe it shes back and so big but still so tiny."

Gosh she sound like one of those granma's who haven't seen you in years. And I know im short and standing next to all these tall people is not helping at lest I finally reached 5 feet ½ inch so I am happy and feel accomplished.

"Umm who are you and how do you know me?" I know that was a little rude but come on your bound to be a little cranky after being on a plan for three hours and finding out your parents are not really your parents.

"O I'm sorry I'm Valissisa (sorry if spelled wrong) Dragamir-Ozera. I am your mom but you can call me Lissa if you want or mom what ever it dose not matter." She said all of this in one breath man she must be existed. Was that fangs I saw when she was smiling? I knew I should have ran when I still had the chance.

"Hey Liss calm down I think you might be scaring Alex with your fangs." So I was right what have I gotten myself into.

"Sorry I'm just so happy its been 15 years since I last saw you. Her eyes are no longer that bright blue anymore Rose remember we thought she was going to always have blue eyes even the doctor but now they are an even more gorges dark green almost hazel. And look at that hair its so pretty with so many curls."

"How bout we continue this conversation in the car." Said a guy who is really tall and also pale like lissa they might be paler then I am who'd a thunk it.

We walked to the car and the sun was already down and Rose, Dimitri, and some other people in all black were surrounding us as we walked to these cars with very dark tinted windows.

"Well Alexandria or Alex which do you prefer?" and the questions begin.

"Alexandria but I really don't care. What are all yawls' names?"

"A girl with a country accent what are we to do, It will drive all the boys crazy at school Liss."The dude saved me earlier now he is making me blush.

"Chris stop, your accent is cute don't listen to a word my husband says. So Alexandria what are your hobbies?"

"I love to dance and plan to dance in college but I also love art, drawing is something I have always done like dance I have been dancing since I was 2 and a ½ and I don't know what I would do without it."

"Wow do you do well in school?"

"Yes I actually have a 4.143 GPA because I am taking all honors except there is no honors p.e. and art." I hope I didn't sound to nerdy.

"Wow you are amazing now your friends, do you have a boyfriend I would like to know everything if that is ok with you." Lissa said with a weary voice.

"Can it all wait I am so tiered I woke up at 5 am and with everything." I said while yawning.

"Sure sweetie go ahead." And that is the last thing I herd before entering dram land.

**Sorry for the short chaps again and plz read and review and any ideas and thoughts are welcomed.**


End file.
